


my place is by your side.

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dwalin-centric, Dworin Week, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin felt that his place was <i>here</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my place is by your side.

The tomb was freezing. It hadn't warmed up throughout the day like Dwalin thought it would have. The warrior figured it must be dusk about now. He had been sitting on the stone bench for close to 12 hours. His feet felt numb, his legs were cramping and he really had to go to the bathroom. It didn't matter though. Dwalin felt that his place was _here_.

Thorin died too young, too soon. It wasn't fair. Dwalin missed him like crazy. It was like half of his heart had been torn away and there was no way to fix it. He agonized that he never told his best friend that he was in love with him, had been for decades. He wondered how Thorin would have taken it. He wondered if Thorin loved him back? Dwalin was foolish never to express his feelings. He had been too afraid at the time. Of rejection, losing Thorin, even scared that Thorin did feel the same. He was a damned fool.

He had failed Thorin in life. Dwalin wanted to make it up to him after his death.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
